Esa cosa llamada esperanza
by Rukkia
Summary: "Tonto. Atormentándose por no haberle regalado un trozo de basura como el resto… No tenía ni idea que acababa de hacerle el mejor regalo no sólo de navidad, sino de su vida entera… " ONE SHOT.


**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**Esa cosa llamada esperanza**

"Odio la navidad"

…Si; el Grinch.

¿Por qué a nadie le había extrañado que fuese ella? Casi lo había sentido como una respuesta obligada; nadie podía ser así de gruñón…

Al menos, no en vísperas de Navidad.

"No quiero nada" Había dicho. "Y no se preocupe el idiota que me tocó, tendrá un buen regalo de considerable valor comercial y totalmente carente de significado real, como todo lo que concierne realmente a estas fechas."

¿Y el idiota que tenía qué regalarle? ¿Había pensado en él?

Sí… como si Helga Pataki pensara en alguien…

"No quiero nada" Había dicho; Sí, cómo no…

…

Caminó por las calles, meditabundo. ¿Qué rayos sería bueno darle? Pensó en miles de cosas; compró varias, pero al final, no le entregó nada.

"No quería nada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras todos la veían casi con lástima –casi- "así que gracias a mi "santa" secreto".

Salieron de la escuela. El último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad. La siguió; se sentía culpable.

Ella iba caminando desgarbadamente, como siempre; las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chamarra; las botas pateando cada basura que se ponía a su paso.

Caminó por largo rato. Al final la miró detenerse en el parque, subirse a un árbol y quedarse con la mirada fija en la nada.

Pasó el tiempo; ya casi iba a obscurecer y ella seguía ahí.

-¿Helga?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se encaramó en el árbol.

-¡Arnold!... es decir; ¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón?

-Nada –sonrió –sólo sentirme culpable…

-¿Culpable? –su cara estaba roja… culpa del frío; sin duda…

-Sí… yo era tu santa secreto, ¿Sabes?

Sus ojos lo miraron con sorpresa por apenas un segundo, pero sacudió la cabeza y su expresión cambió de súbito a un mecánico fastidio.

-No me importa –soltó –; no quería nada de todas formas…

-¿Segura?

-Sí…

Miraron por un rato el horizonte sin decir palabra.

-Aún no creo que no te guste la navidad –soltó.

-No la odio –se encogió de hombros –, sólo me molesta la hipocresía que rodea todo el asunto… ¿Por qué sólo hay paz y amor en estos días? ¿Por qué el resto del año todo es competencia y envidias?

Arnold sonrió.

-Supongo que nos gusta creer que hay esperanza… es una forma de demostrar que, si crees algo, puedes conseguirlo… mira a la gente –señaló a las personas que caminaban atareadamente con los paquetes de regalos hacia sus casas, la mayoría apresurados, pero todos sonrientes –: creen que en estas fechas pueden ser felices… y lo logran…

-El problema es que ya no vuelven a intentarlo en todo el resto del año…

Su ceño aún estaba fruncido.

-Tú también puedes ser feliz –soltó él, sonriéndole –puedes ser de las personas que no sólo lo intentan en navidad…

-¿Como tú? –inquirió la otra, mirándolo escéptica.

-Como yo –confirmó él.

-Paso…

La miró; el ceño fruncido y la expresión arisca… pero ese anhelo; ese deseo brillándole en la mirada… ese que no sólo se asomaba en esas fechas.

-Digas lo que digas, yo sé que eres de las mías.

Lo miró como si temiera por su salud mental.

-Estás loco…

-Y tú tienes esperanza –le respondió él, regalándole la más cálida de las sonrisas –; y algún día obtendrás lo que tanto anhelas, porque tus ojos me dicen que jamás te cansarás de luchar por ello.

-Tú… ¿Tú en verdad lo crees? –por un momento no le importó que su máscara de hosquedad se le hubiese resbalado.

-Estoy seguro.

Se acercó torpemente, a como pudo, y la abrazó.

Luego de una pausa algo larga, al fin reaccionó.

-No me hagas empujarte, cabeza de balón, o terminarás con un hueso roto al caerte.

La soltó.

-Feliz navidad, Helga…

-Como sea, cabeza de balón…

Bajó del árbol y se fue, con su inquebrantable sonrisa en el rostro.

Y ella lo miró alejarse.

Tonto. Atormentándose por no haberle regalado un trozo de basura como el resto…

No tenía ni idea que acababa de hacerle el mejor regalo no sólo de navidad, sino de su vida entera…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pequeña cosita navideña que se me acaba de ocurrir. ¡Felices fiestas!**

**Como siempre, cualquier opinión es bienvenida :)**


End file.
